1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device for providing a multi-channel sound collection and output scheme using a common connector, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of a digital data compression technology, a communication technology, a semiconductor integrated circuit technology, ever-increasing memory storage capacity, a mobile device such as a cellular phone, a Portable Digital Assistant (PDA), etc. is gradually evolving from a simple function of exchanging voice signals between users to a multi-function, such as an image photographing and transmission function, a sound collection and reproduction function, a game play function, a wireless Internet access function, etc. Particularly, with the popularization of the image photographing and transmission functions using the mobile device, a user's desire for lively recording direct sound together with image photographing is growing.
However, in general, a microphone installed in a mobile device provides poor sensitivity performance, and a sound transmission path of an external connector is of a monophonic type. Thus, there is a problem that the microphone cannot lively record direct sound by a multi channel according to user's demand.
To lively record direct sound, there is a need to connect a separate external multi-channel microphone to a mobile device. This requires installing a separate connector to connect to the external multi-channel microphone plug in the mobile device. However, as the mobile device is an electronic device prioritizing user's portability, it is not desirable to implement an additional connector due to limited in its size. Accordingly, there is a problem that the mobile device may have a spatial restriction in installing a connector for coupling to a plug for the external multi-channel microphone.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved scheme to use the existing plug without the need of an additional connector in a mobile terminal to provide means to lively record direct sound using a multi channel as a user desires.